My Very Own Vampire
by Mysteryholla808
Summary: Natsu, a vampire, gets injured by hunters, thinking he was dead, survived and hid in a little town called Magnolia. He hid there for many years and now vampires and humans are now allies. One night he meets Gray where he needed help badly, in which Gray complies. Being a vampire, he becomes Gray's slave because of the vampires code. What will happen to these two as they try to live
1. Beginnings

**My Very Own Vampire**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Natsu, a vampire, gets injured by hunters, thinking he was dead, survived and hid in a little town called Magnolia. He hid there for many years and now vampires and humans are now allies. One night he meets Gray where he needed help badly, in which Gray complies. Being a vampire, he becomes Gray's slave because of the vampires code. What will happen to these two as they try to live a normal life with each other? NatsuxGray.**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic and it's yaoi too, I would be happy if some of you review. I don't mind constructive criticism, so if you have found something that is wrong on my fanfic please tell me. **

_"Haa...ha..haaha...ha." A pink haired vampire panted who was running through the dark woods trying to outrun his pursuers. He had been the last of his family to have been eradicated and now he is running as fast as he can for his life, though it is hard for him because one of the hunters had shot his leg while he's trying to escape them earlier. The conflict between the humans and vampires in their town had drastically rose when they had discovered that Natsu and his family were creatures of the undead._

_The pink haired teen turned right passing by some trees and fallen logs and branches. The vampire hunters were not far behind him._

_"He went this way!"_

_"Where?"_

_"He turned right!"_

_The vampire was going running, and running, and running.'I've got to get away from them!' He thought, turning to his right again, completely oblivious that he was nearing a cliff next to a river._

_When he saw that it was a dead end and there is no place to go he decided to retrace his steps and go back. His left leg was bleeding so much and it was hindering the pink haired vampire to lose the hunters who was hot on his track, but when he turned around, he was met by the three hunters who killed his whole family. They laughed when they saw the dumbfounded look on his face_

_"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Hahahaha." One of the hunters asked._

_The teen got to his attacking stance, his face grimacing when he felt pain come up from his injured leg_

_"Don't even bother, you're going to die one way or another!"_

_"No, I will not back down without a fight especially from the likes of you!" He answered defiantly_

_"Well then, don't say that we didn't warn you." And with that one of the hunters shot the pinkett with his gun to the vampire's chest almost hitting his heart and another one to his bleeding leg causing the teen to lose his balance and fall from the cliff, plunging to the river below._

_"You think he's dead?"_

_"Of course he is!" One replied, completely proud of the task the latter accomplished. "No one can survive these cliffs even if they were vampires, some strong vampires were killed here, and do you really think that one puny vampire can survive that river?"_

_"Hmmph, that bastard is as good as dead, trust me, I shot his heart before he fell down, there's no way that weakling can survive."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The pink haired vampire lost a lot of energy trying to run away and fight his hunters, he's already are having trouble with swimming because of his pierced limb and now he got shot in the chest, fortunately, the bullet missed his heart by two inches. He swam up to the surface to breath again and started tending to his injuries. He started healing his chest because of the injury is close to his heart, he used all his energy left to take out the bullet and heal his organ and leg, the exertion of magic was so great the the river itself became more violent, the teen tried to swim to shore but he couldn't find one, he tried and tried and finally exhaustion came and he passed out, healing a vital organ and a limb and fighting your hunters while running would take a toll on you._

.

.

.

It seems that lady luck was on Natsu's side for he was alive, he thanked the heavens for giving him another chance at life and that he had live the tragedy from before. Not only that, he was lucky enough to wake up near a town, now all Natsu have to do was find new clothes and ask the townspeople where he is and where he could find a place to stay and get a job and he's good to go!

"I'M FREE!" He shouted showing off his pearly white teeth along with some of his fangs. He smiled for he is no longer chained to rules and regulations that had been circumstances of being a vampire.

Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired vampire who was assaulted, didn't know what to expect whether he was alive or dead, since he was "killed" he wants to start a new life, start over, and live life without any regrets, though he would still live by the vampires code and in secrecy but that didn't matter for he is now a "regular citizen"

Right now the teen can do whatever he want without a care in the world, so long as no one knows that he's a vampire or everything will all go down the drain. He's the only one left of the Dragneel family and they didn't have any relative, what can Natsu do other than to restart and turn on a new leaf. He is sad that he had lost his family but living in the past won't make his future better.

"Finally, I can do whatever I want!"

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Settling down

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is the second chapter of My Very Own Vampire! The rating may change because I'm planning to have some lemon in the future chapters. **

**Thank you for all of the followers and the people who reviewed my first fanfic. Also Chapter 1 has been revised**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2**

_Right now the teen can do whatever he want without a care in the world, so long as no one knows that he's a vampire or everything will all go down the drain. He's the only one left of the Dragneel family and they didn't have any relative, what can Natsu do other than to restart and turn on a new leaf. He is sad that he had lost his family but living in the past won't make his future better._

_"Finally, I can do whatever I want!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The teenage vampire was now looking at his surroundings, checking around to know where his location are and a path to guide him down to the town on his right. He had deduced that he is in a river on the forest near the village.

Natsu had examined his appearance, his red shirt was wet, dirty and torn apart but not much that you can't wear the piece of clothing. He also noticed that his pants were smeared by dried blood from his right leg that now has a big hole from where he got shot a few times.

He had strolled through the woods, walking down the trail that leads to the quaint little town. As he was walking, he saw some animals all around him ranging from deers, some wolves, birds, squirrels, woodpeckers and much more. Not only that it has been filled with trees of all sizes, flowers, bushes and many kinds of plants. He was at peace for he never had any kind of freedom before he and his family was attacked and killed.

As he languidly strolled down the peaceful path, he started to get hungry, proven by his stomach loudly grumbling as if begging to be fed. Natsu then started to look for those deer he had seen a while back. He searched for them all around the forest and finally he had seen them, drinking from the watering hole. As a vampire, Natsu had been trained in hunting for food out in the wild for his whole family would all hunt animals from where he was from and bring them back for all of them to eat together.

He silently made his way near the deer, and without wasting another moment, he swiftly knocked out the creature and tied him up immediately with some vines from the trees nearby. He started to bite the deer's neck and proceeded to suck all the blood. Confirming that the animal itself is dead, he quickly tore off each of the four limbs and started to eat them like they were legs of a freshly cooked fried chicken. He easily devoured all of the legs and started to eat the body of the deer from the stomach onto the back of the torso Within 20 - 30 more minutes, he searched for a place where he can dispose of the body and bones of the deceased creature.

After the satisfying snack, he finally made his way out of the woods and into the warm and welcoming place of the suburbs. The city had a french aura and a friendly atmosphere to it complimented by cobblestones sidewalks, red bricks and a river or some kind of waterworks where some boats ship some kind of parcels or a package.

"This town seems nice." Natsu said in awe as he took everything in sight from the sidewalks to the buildings to the people going in and out of different stores. He cleaned himself once more to make himself look presentable, and doesn't look suspicious. The undead mammal marvelled as he walked down the sidewalk smiling at some of the townspeople that welcomed him to their sweet urban city. He was wondering where he was and decided to ask the next person he comes across.

"Miss?" He asked "Sorry for the intrusion, but where am I?"

"No trouble!" The woman chirped "You are at the heart of this town, Magnolia on the state of Fiore." She described "Perhaps, are you tourist?"

"Ahh.. No ma'am," he laughed "but I am interested on moving here, do you know where I can find a place to stay and a job I can apply?"

"Well you are in luck, I own a whole condominium, and a restaurant. Can you work as a waiter? 15 jewels per hour." She explained

The pink haired teen's face lit up with excitement. '15 jewels per hour?!, that's a higher pay than my last job!' He thought.

"I'll take it!"

"Great!"

"Umm... Are you renting a room?" He asked.

"Yeah, would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please!"

The pair walk on the cobblestone pathway with the woman leading the way, they didn't walk that far but it was full of twist and turns. At last they made their destination and it was near the city square. Natsu really did got lucky today!

The woman showed Natsu a small one story house, the place was big but small enough for one person to occupy it, the structure itself was made of red bricks with four windows in the front two at the first floor each at the other side of the door. The interior is something worth noting. It was white, which was a bit bland to Natsu but everything else is awesome. A huge living room with a 34 in. Television on top of a tv stand with tall speakers on the each corresponding side of the tv set. In front is a big red and blue ottoman in which you can take of the top and reveals an empty storage space. A big sofa set composed of a sofa, sofa bed and a corner sofa, all in a red and blue color scheme.

The kitchen is not so bad too. A fridge, and oven, mahogany counters with a toaster and a microwave, a rice cooker dishwasher and a table for four people, but since it wasn't housing a family the chairs are stored at the house's own storage closet.

The bedroom was extravagant, for an apartment that is, a queen size bed, two bedside drawers an office station like corner with a lamp, drawers and a mirror, a closet, and a tall mirror.

"Well that's everything, if your interested the rent is 1,700 jewels and i collect at the end of the month, since your new here, I'll collect your rent next month but i expect it to be 2000 jewels. She explained "Is that affordable Mr umm.."

"Natsu Dragneel" he finished

"Yvonne Mae Crimson, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Crimson!" He addressed

"Please call me Yvonne, so Natsu, do we have a deal?" She asked

"Of course, and umm.., when do I start working and where is your restaurant?" He pointed out

"You can start tomorrow 10 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon. The restaurant itself is close here, shall we go?"

The pair made their way to the restaurant in the heart of the city, the restaurant was popular by the looks of it, people from different classes comes in and out of the restaurant.

"Here we are, Welcome to The Lost Recipes!" The woman declared "We are a modern multicultural restaurant, we serve different delicacies from different regions and culture, our most popular dish is "A Vampire's Meal" a plate with rice, steak with choices of medium rare of well cooked, "blood sauce" which is just barbecue sauce, and blood sausages. We also give out blood orange cake for dessert." She described the dish while showing Natsu around the restaurant filled with people.

"A Vampire's Meal? Does the people here get along with the vampires?" Natsu asked, hoping that the people here have an accepting and understandable nature.

"Well some people do and some don't, they are to scared because they think that the vampires might suck their blood, we have some vampire here to prove that they are nice people. I, myself, believe that one day vampires and humans CAN get along. I mean vampires are really cool people, that's why I have some meals in my restaurant named after vampires." She squealed at the end of her sentence.

Natsu smiled, finally finding someone who sees his kind as an equal and not a monster. He too also believed that vampires and humans can get along.

"I'm happy to have found someone who appreciates us."

Yvonne looked at Natsu, confused when he said us.

"What do you mean by "us"?" She asked.

Natsu quickly pulled Yvonne outside the restaurant and into an alleyway, he looked around for any signs of people, and when he confirmed that they aren't any, he confessed.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay, but I'm a vampire."

"No... Fucking... WAY!" She screamed and squealed at the same time. "Are you serious?! You're really a vampire?"

"Shhhh! Try to keep it down!"

"Sorry, so are you?!"

"Yeah, I'm a vampire." He said while showing Yvonne his sharp fangs to show that he really is one.

"Ohhh, I wish I can stay and chat, i have questions for you about vampires!"

"But I thought that you have some vampires here at Magnolia?"

"We do but I'm not really close to them so I couldn't get my questions answered and now that you're one of my client AND employee I can finally ask them. You can move in the condo whenever you want, and as soon as your done unpacking I'm coming over okay!"

"Yeah about that, this" Natsu gestured to his body "is the only property I have right now."

"What, well then we'll have to do some shopping then, meet me here in about two hours, okay?"

"Really?! You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, that's what friends are for!"

Natsu smiled,a genuine one, for he had a friend that he can rely on through hard times, not only that he is also treated like a friend, not higher nor it is lower and for that he is grateful.

The rest of the week went by fast, days arrived and Natsu's life had been pretty and "forgiving" to him, he had a nice place to live, a friend he can rely on, a stable job and income, a great town to be called home, clothes food, free time and many more.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Please review**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest installment**

**Chapter 3 is not far behind :D :D**


	3. Meetings

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone, sorry for the late update! **

**Chapter 3 - Meeting**

_The rest of the week went by fast, days arrived and Natsu's life had been pretty and "forgiving" to him, he had a nice place to live, a friend he can rely on, a stable job and income, a great town to be called home, clothes food, free time and many more._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Days, weeks, months, years and decades passed, finally the conflict between the vampires and humans had come to its end. The people of Magnolia had been able to accept their differences and kept an open mind about the vampires. The revolutions and petitions had helped the vampires get known to be docile in nature, not hostile creatures. Natsu felt that he was out of this world, his kind and the humans can finally live in peace with each other.

.

.

Natsu had now became the owner of the condominium and restaurant that Yvonne previously owned. They had been the best of friends ever since they had met, the two went shopping together, customized Natsu's apartment, played sports, and in return Natsu showed Yvonne what vampires can do.

She asked a LOT of questions, he can still remember the events that happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_The two were strolling around Magnolia and have found themselves in the middle of South Gate Park. "Aren't vampire's afraid of sunlight? Don't they turn to ash if they were exposed to it?" Yvonne asked, breaking the comforting silence between them, when she noticed that Natsu was directly hit by sunlight. "No, we don't and especially we don't turn into ash if were exposed. We actually like the sun, as you can see for yourself, I'm a bit darker than others, some prefer the pale white skin and others do not."_

_"So can vampires only live if they drink blood?" She asked._

_"No, we can actually eat human foods, like chicken, pancakes, waffles, hotdogs, soups, and anything else that are edible and tasty! We can also eat sweets though food are not as nutritious as blood."_

_"So does vampires suck human blood?"_

_"We don't unless the human itself give us consent to and if they do we only take enough to fill us up. Human blood is much more satisfying and delicious based on what blood class they are: Low class, Middle class and Royal class. Human blood fills vampires up faster than animals. Blood from animals depend on what kind of animals they are, vampires usually go for deers, and cows. We only hunt when we need blood and if there is no other edible food to eat."_

_"Is there anything else that vampires can do but humans can't?" She inquired_

_"Hmmm... Well, we can heal ourselves."_

_"Really?! Not even!" She said in incredulity_

_"Yeah we can, but if we ran out of energy we can't heal ourselves."_

_"Wow, you guys have things that us humans can't do, I wish I was a vampire!"_

_Natsu just laughed at Yvonne's last comment for her enthusiasm._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Natsu stood looking at the spot where he and Yvonne talked when she was still alive. Yvonne died a hero saving Natsu himself from vampire hunters when a couple of them arrived at the restaurant.

He missed her so much but he said to himself that Yvonne would smack his head upside down if she saw him like this. He tried to visit his grave as often as he could, he would tell what was going on, how he is and so on.

The two were almost inseparable, they were like brother and sisters, but because Natsu's a vampire, it meant that he can't die because of their immortality. Yvonne left Natsu her condo and the bustling restaurant that had now been known throughout the magnificent land of Fiore, in which Natsu had been working hard to improve. He has some clients on the condo, where one was a vampire. Of course, being the same kind, they both hit it off and became really close friends.

.

.

.

(The Next Day - afternoon)

The teen was walking around town. He needed time to cool off after what happened to the restaurant earlier. A customer went in and started bitching the waiters, he even had the audacity to call their manager, and with Natsu being the one in charge and the nature of his attitude.. Well... Let's just say it didn't end well. So now the pink haired teen was trying to calm down, but it's not working.

As he was walking, he wound up on South Gate Park, and bumped into another teenager, around the same age as him in his human age, about 17 to 19.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING, DUMBASS!"

.

.

.

.

Gray Fullbuster had just returned from a job. One he would regret ever going for his life, not only was his stomach in bandage and his face covered with a couple of bruises, but the client was a pervert, he had attempted several times to get Gray in bed. It had somewhat boosted his ego but with the attempt was too surreal for him, he had wanted to give his virginity to the person he loves, male or female, and not to a creepy pervert.

**Flashback**

_The request was to protect the client itself from a three-man group of males who was ordered to assassinate him. The client was a bit odd, a pervert was the best way to describe him._

_As soon as the client met Gray, he had started to hit on him._

_"Hello sexy!" The client purred. He looked a lot like Ichiya from Blue Pegasus only a little bit taller._

_"Um hi, are you the client who asked to be protected from three mages who wanted to take your life?"_

_"Yes I did!" He then started to touch the ice mage from behind, said ice mage was astonished, this was his first encounter on a client that would hit on him._

_The raven started to be defensive, this was sexual harassment!_

_"Oi, what are you doing!" He demanded._

_"Getting a taste of my sexyyyy bodyguard." He emphasized sexy by extending the word._

_"I'm NOT interested!" He screamed._

_And the rest was history, with several attempts to have Gray in bed with him. The raven even hoped the three mages would find them soon so the ice mage can kick their asses and leave the pervert of a client as soon as possible._

_His wish came true for the next day they met up with the mages, they put up quite a fight but Gray ended up being the victor. The royal army arrested the three-man group of mages, and Gray left the pervert to his destination as quick as lightning._

**End of flashback**

He believed in true love, he didn't really care about the gender but the qualities his future lover would have. "You don't fall in love to someone's gender, but the person itself that captivates your heart." An quote he heard from his friends.

He's on a foul mood but a happy that the pay was great.

The raven haired teen doesn't actually know where he is going, he's just languidly walking around Magnolia in a leisurely manner.

He didn't realize he was at South Gate Park until he bumped into a shorter teenager around his age, what caught his eye is that he has pink hair, a little unorthodox of a hair color, especially for a guy. The other teenager started yelling at him but somehow he had been captivated by the teen's black orbs that seems to glisten as the sun sets at the horizon.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Natsu yelled breaking Gray out of his reverie.

"HUH?! Sorry, come again?" Was the reply, making Natsu even angrier at Gray, even showing a vein on the vampire's forehead.

"I said," Natsu took a deep breath and suddenly shouted "WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING, DUMBASS!"

Gray cringed at the sudden action.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU RETARDED PINK HAIRED FREAK!" He retorted at the same volume as the pinkette did earlier.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! SAYS THE ONE WHO'S NAKED OUT IN PUBLIC, STRIPPER!"

Gray looked down to his body to find that the pink haired teen was right, he WAS naked. His upper torso was bare showing the bandages around his stomach and, luckily, his blue boxer still clung to his hips.

"Agghhh! WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?!"

"Hahaha! What a pervert!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Did I stutter?!" The pinkette teased with a smug look on his face

"You know what? I'm not even gonna bother, call me a pervert or a stripper I don't give a fuck, I'm tired so sorry if I had offended you in any way possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and I'm going to find some food."

The pinkette was taken aback at the sudden acknowledge of defeat. He felt sorry for taking out his anger to a stranger, moreover an injured one too.

"Hey" he called back softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry too, I'm also tired and cranky and I've taken it out on you." He apologized

"It's okay, I kinda did the same"

An awkward silence filled the air.

"If you're still hungry, I can take you out to dinner, on the house." The pinkette offered, he did own a restaurant here in Magnolia.

"Thanks but no thanks" he blushed at the moment the other teen said that "he'll take him out".

"Oh come on, don't be a killjoy!" He said before yanking Gray to his restaurant.

"If you insist, lead the way." He finally complied while sighing in defeat.

.

.

.

.

Gray was in heaven, it had been a while since he ate a delicious meal, the pink haired freak, as he liked to call Natsu, was actually a good cook, he was thankful for meeting him along his way home.

"So, how was it?" He asked with a tinge of desperation in his voice, it was his first time cooking in 4 years ever since Yvonne died.

"It was great, thank you for the food." He commented "I should be going now, it's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, no problem!" He smiled at the raven's compliment, they were the only one at the restaurant since it closed at 9:00 pm, the time now was 10:00 pm. The room was filled with a comfortable silence since the raven left. Natsu wondered who the guy was since they forgot to introduce themselves to each other. The vampire shrugged it off since the latter obviously lived here in Magnolia, so they'll bound to run into each other again sometime in the future, and in someway Natsu looked forward into that event.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Please don't forget to favorite and review!**


	4. Ambush

**A/N: I have revised chapter 3, I added some flashback about Gray's job request for those who wondered what was his job. It wasn't much but hope it clears up any misunderstanding. **

**Me: We have two guest stars here!**

**Natsu & Gray: Hello, Minna**

**Natsu: I have a question!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Natsu: WHY AM I A VAMPIRE!**

**Me: Because you're a vampire.**

**Natsu: Why?!**

**Gray: Just deal with it**

**Natsu: SHUT UP, I WASN'T ASKING YOU!**

**Gray: YOU WANT A FIGHT!**

**Natsu: LET'S GO!**

**(Gray and Natsu started to fight)**

**Me: Sorry for the wait and the LOVERS QUARREL, Here's Chapter 4 guys enjoy! **

**Natsu: WE ARE NOT LOVERS!**

**Gray: Keep telling yourself that Natsu.**

**Chapter 4 - Ambush**

_...They'll bound to run into each other again sometime in the future, and in someway Natsu looked forward into that event._

.

.

.

.

Natsu's life didn't change that much and like the usual, it's pretty boring to him, he had tried going into public bath's, spas, resorts, hotels, casinos, and clubs but it's still that boring and bland life. The vampires code never went in check because he had never encountered any of them. He had been visiting his vampire client and they've been hanging out quite a lot, they're forever brothers (since they're vampires, it literally means forever). Natsu's life had taken a turn into a stop and entertainment became into a standstill.

.

.

.

The teenager doesn't have much friends except the restaurant staff and his tenants. Natsu hadn't been going out much since he had to take care of other important personal reasons, he had appointed a manager that he can trust to look after the restaurant, but he comes to socialize, review stocks, and meet new people so he had been coming from time to time. He had met a lot of different people over the past decades and he was glad that he did, not only for popularity but also for the restaurant's profits.

One time he met a kid called Romeo, who's from fairy tail. The kid and the vampire got along pretty well. He had seen the kid in the restaurant a couple of times but someone else had serve their table.

.

.

.

**(The Next Day)**

Natsu had taken the weekend off and took a picnic to the forest east of Magnolia where he woke up after THAT event. He missed his family and since they lived near a river he would always come here whenever he felt lonely or just when he felt like it. He decided to just go with a red and white stripe t-shirt and some shorts. He also packed a towel, extra clothes, homemade lunch, napkins utensils, a couple of sodas, and a big mat to sit on, he stored it in his basket and brought it.

The path was pretty straight forward, and peaceful, it was fall and the orange leaves contrasted to the mellow and calming atmosphere. Natsu liked to come here during the spring and fall, he likes to look at the blooming flowers and the sakura's in South Gate Park, and at fall, like today, he liked how the leaves turn from green to red, orange, or yellow.

He saw the animals again and took a mental note that he needs to eat by today or tomorrow. He was kind of low on blood and they are literally running and prancing in front of him.

He finally reached his spot and smiled, seeing how he had seen the place many times, it just gives the teen a welcoming feeling like the one you receive when you come home. He sat down on top of the hill where a big tree was adorning the empty spot. Natsu set up the mat and placed the basket adjacent to him and took the clothes and the towel out and decided to go for a little swim.

He took off his red t-shirt showing his tanned body, his toned chest, biceps and his 6-pack abs. He took off his shorts leaving him in his red boxers that clung tightly and very lowly to his hips, his love handles showing and a teasing V-line lies from his hips dipping down to the insides of his boxers. Working out for the past few years paid off really well and he was proud on what he accomplished.

He quickly jumped into the river and swam along the riverbank. He saw some fishes along with beavers and otters that lives in the damp river.

He came across a waterfall, and decided to relax in the center of the waterfall and let the cold water hit his shoulders and cascade down his toned body. It made the vampires body shine as some droplets remain. He sat under the waterfall looking around his surroundings, he was the only one at the marvelous forest filled with luscious trees and flowers of different variety, animals had also joined him mainly for drinking water and eating the berries that were growing from a nearby bush.

Natsu liked how peaceful the place was compared to the busy city of Magnolia. The forest always put him into ease, sort of like a stress reliever.

He deemed that he was soaked enough for the day and started to swim back to his usual spot and eat lunch, he was getting kind of hungry. He arrives his destination and dried himself off, he then took his extra clothes, which was a red and blue baseball tee with a flame design at the bottom of the long sleeve shirt, black boxers, red pants and blue sneakers. He changed clothes and started to scarf down his lunch.

After the swim and fulfilling lunch, Natsu took a nap where he immediately fell asleep and out like a light.

.

.

**Time skip**

.

.

Natsu woke up to see darkness, everything around him was pitch black, he stood up from his spot and looked up in the sky. Stars covered the night sky. Crickets had started to come out and make their natural sound that filled the forest in a comforting mood. Animals had started to turn in for the day and sleep.

Natsu, though, felt uneasy, sensing as if eyes are boring into his soul, watching his every movement and motion. He shrugged it off and packed up for home, since he was a creature of the night he skillfully made his way through the forest. He reached the entrance to the gate but there's still the lingering feeling of being watched. The town was filled with an eerie fog, luckily it was not too thick but just enough to send a shiver down the pink haired vampire's spine.

As he walked home, he saw that a group of people was following him, all with the same clothes, which consisted of a white cloak, a dark shirt and black pants. Natsu tried to shake his pursuers by taking turns all around town but he headed into a dead end.

"Look boys, we caught a nice one tonight!" A raspy voice erupted from the sea of men. "Were gonna have some fun fucking that nice piece of ass you've got there."

Natsu threw a fireball to him using his fire dragon slayer magic. "And my ass have been reserved, thank you very much. Touch me and you'll regret it!" He shouted.

The burly man dusted off his burnt face but nonetheless smiled like a maniac. "Stubborn one are we? Well then why don't we get this show on the road?! Men attack!" The man shouted hinting that he is the leader of the group.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Gray: So when will I get Natsu as my slave?**

**Me: Soon.**

**Natsu: WHY, OF ALL PEOPLE, DO I HAVE TO BE HIS SLAVE!**

**Me: You know you want him.**

**Gray: Yeah, I know that you like me and my hot body.**

**Natsu: NO I DON'T! AND WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR BODY!**

**Me: He's in denial Gray~**

**Gray: I know he is.**

**Natsu: Ughhh!**

**Me: Question, Do you guys want Gray to be a cruel master or a kind one?**

**Gray: Vote for a sadistic kind master that gives out cute punishment for his pleasure and also hot as fuck and good at bed!**

**Natsu: I want a master that dies easily to his own vampire slave.**

**Me vote and if you want some fluffiness, feel free to send me what you want to see! Please review, follow and favorite!**

**P.S. I will be taking a three to four-week vacation to the Philippines and because of the typhoon that recently hit, internet will be limited but I will update as soon as I can when I come back. Hope you all understand!**


	5. Fight

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, I tried to find some internet connection in the Philippines but all of them are really slow and most can't connect to the server, but the past is the past and I'm back from my month long vacation! I wish I can stay there a little longer but I miss reading stories here at **

**Me: I'm back!**

**Gray: Yes! So am I going to get Natsu in this chapter!**

**Natsu: Shut up, you retarted popsicle! **

**Gray: NO! I want to have my fun with you already!**

**Natsu: What are you talking about? owe are not even a couple yet.**

**Gray: Then why are you blushing? HUH, Why are you?**

**Me: He's getting butterflies in his stomach Gray!**

**Natsu: N-N-No I am n-n-not!**

**Gray: Why don't you want to be my boyfriend?**

**Natsu:*whispers* I didn't say that.**

**Me: Ohhhhhhh!**

**Gray: Hey, what did he say? I couldn't hear him! Hey Babe, what did you say!**

***Natsu runs away with a deep blush***

**Gray: Oi! Sweetie wait for me!**

***runs after Natsu***

**Me: Ah, young love. HEHEHEHE! Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Fight**

_"Stubborn one are we? Well then why don't we get this show on the road?! Men attack!" The man shouted hinting that he is the leader of the group._

.

.

.

.

Natsu had gone into a fighting stance and took on his pursuers.

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

It was a direct hit. He sent his attackers flying, while some of them managed to defend the attack and advanced towards the pinkette. Natsu sent punches all around, roundhouse kicks, headbutts, elbow jabs, knee kicks and more.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He screamed.

The alleyway that they were in was coated in flames, some boxes caught on fire, trash cans were thrown around, unconscious bodies everywhere but the fight still continued, fortunately, the fog lifted and Natsu could see where his attackers were.

"You're good, I'll tell you that much, but you're not good enough!" The man commented.

"You're not... going to get away... with this!" He retorted while trying to catch his breath.

"Aww, is our little toy getting tired?" The man said, voice filled with venom.

Natsu was covered in dirt, shirt torn and battered, he also received some bruises against his torso and his face. Even with the circumstances, the teenager stood defiantly in front of the disgusting man.

"I'm just getting started!" Natsu started to eat the fire that was ignited by some boxes lying around. The man stared at Natsu, eyes wide in incredulity. "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" The fire gave Natsu enough strength to take out his last two opponents and injure their leader.

The two ran at each other, fist in the air, trying to outdo their opponent. They threw fist, kicks, and punches. The fight was vigorous and equal in strength, both parties seemed that they can't get the upper hand. It lasted for an hour or two as they are both panting and full of scratches and bruises.

Natsu sensed that he is losing energy every time he touched his enemy. As if reading the other mind the man speaks up

"Ah so my magic is in full effect now, I guess you felt how I'm sucking your energy right out of your system, you feel weak right now aren't you." The man deduced and smiled sadistically. He'll love to break the stubborn teenager.

.

.

.

A raven haired teen was walking around town late at night. He didn't have anything to do, there were no request that seemed interesting, his friends were still tired from their last mission and Gray was bored and couldn't sleep. So he took a walk to keep his mind occupied until he gets tired. He still can't get the last mission he went to out of his mind

He walked through Strawberry Street where one of his friends live, he thought about paying them a visit but quickly changed his mind given the time it was right about now. The whole town was quiet except for some boxes and cans being knocked over by some rat or any other animals that lived in alleyways. The area was cold soothing the only ice make mage of Fairy Tail.

He had stripped of his clothing when he was walking and now he was just in his boxers, some lights were still on and clubs were shutting down. He went to the guild to find that it was still open and find that a few people were still partying. He went to the bar and saw Mira, who was cleaning some mugs and glasses used earlier.

"Sup, Mira." He called at the white hair mage.

"Oh.. Hey Gray, can't sleep tonight?" She inquired

"Bingo, I thought I should come by to see if anyone is still up and by the looks of it I might as well stay."

"That's great! Anything I can get you, some food, water, iced tea?" She offered.

"I'll take an iced tea, please." The raven ordered

"Comin' right up!"

The raven looked around the guild mostly everyone were passed out due to alcohol and excessive partying. The only ones left were Gray himself, Cana, Laxus, Gajeel, Gildarts, Wakaba, Freed, and Elfman.

"Here!" Mira said cheerfully as she handed the iced tea to the raven haired teen.

"Thanks!" Came a brief reply

The ice make mage stayed for a little while and finished his drink he chatted with the partying people as well. When he finished his tea, he stood up and left some jewels on the counter for payment, even after that he is still wide awake, so he continued his stroll around town.

"Bye, Mira! Thanks for the drink!" He bid farewell

"No problem, hope you sleep well!"

"I'll try." He laughed.

The raven walked around without even knowing where to go, he just let his feet lead the way. He walked through the cake shop, the bookstore, South Gate Park, Strawberry Street once more, and finally to the entrance of East Forest. He didn't really go inside the forest but passed by the entrance.

He passed by many alleyways before something caught his eye, a fight. 'Who's fighting in the middle of the night' he thought. He trecked closer to the scene of the fight quietly so that he won't attract too much attention, as he approached the intense fight he noticed the bodies all around the entrance of the alley onto the inside.

"You're strong, but not strong enough!" A man shouted

Gray turned his head to where the brawlers are fighting, sure enough they have been fighting for a while as both of them have bruises, tattered clothing, and dirt covering their bodies. One of the fighters had pink hair which looked familiar to Gray though he can't remember where.

"I'm going to rape your sweet little ass and I assure you after I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk around for a week." The man said.

"Never would I even surrender to people like you!" The pinkette shouted defiantly

They punched each other in the face and fought, it seems like the pink haired teen was about to pass out.

He saw the teen fall into his knees before his body crashed to the ground. At that moment he remembered who the other teenager was. He left his hiding place and got into his ice make stance and made four arrows, he couldn't forgive people who beat up other people who had done nothing wrong.

.

.

.

Natsu's vision begun to blur from his blood loss he had been injured from several places on his body, one on his thigh, another on his stomach and a knife wound on his left shoulder. His wound had been bleeding profusely. He can't heal himself because of the lack of energy. Despite the condition the vampire was in he still maintained a confident and defiant look and his fighting stance, Natsu looked at his opponent once more before he lost his balance and fell down to his knees and his body to the ground.

He looked at the man before hearing another voice.

"Ice make: arrows."

Before he could make anything out he saw his attacker with four arrows made of ice, that was now covered in blood, through his chest, killing him in an instant. Blood drip from the tip of the arrows making a puddle near his head. He saw his savior rush to his limp body.

"Don't worry you're safe know, he's dead. I killed him." A familiar voice erupted.

Natsu looked up to meet the determined eyes of the man who looked familiar to the vampire, a teenager with raven colored hair, before falling into unconsciousness.

Gray examined the pinkette's condition, he needed blood and some medical treatment. He quickly manouvered the pink haired boy's bleeding body onto his back and carried him piggy back style to his house.

Gray quickly and efficiently transported Natsu from the alleyway straight to his house. As he closed the door, he laid the injured teen on the couch and searched for his first aid kit. When he found the item he was looking for, he sprinted back to his patient and took out the bandage, cleaning alcohol, water and a towel.

He started to clean the excess blood from its earlier injuries, the pinkette's face grimacing now and then as the cloth made contact to the pierced skin. He dipped the towel into the cleaning alcohol and rubbed the perimeter of each wound and cleaned the remaining dried blood. Afterwards, he wrapped the bandage gently around each cut and replaced his torn clothes with his own, it was a little bigger than the pinkette's feminine frame but it'll have to do.

He carried the unconscious teen to the door and rushed to the hospital. Once there he yelled for help and soon the nurses came running to assist the raven haired mage.

"What's the condition, sir?" A black-haired nurse asked blushing as she looks at the bare chest of the male mage. Somehow on the way to the building the teen stripped off his shirt. "Um.. Your shirt sir."

Gray looked down to see that his shirt had disappeared. "Sorry 'bout that.. Ahh, I saw him fighting a guy in a white cloak and black pants, he had blood, bruises and cuts all around his body when I rescued him. I carried him home a gave him first aid, then shortly after that I rushed him here." He described

"A man... White cloak and black pants.. Oh you mean.. The rumored rapist?" She whispered.

"Rapist?!" He couldn't believe that there was a rapist in the city. Good thing he took a walk before going home, he saved someone from being raped. "Good thing I killed him!"

"Really, is he really dead?"

"Yeah, he is, killed him with these two hands."

A doctor came and the female nurse went to the O. R.

"Are you his brother?"

"No, we're not related, just a friend."

"Well could we get your name in case he ask?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Thank you, you can wait in the waiting room."

He walked out of the hallway and into a big room where a few people were sitting down, worrying about probably a loved one, or talking to the doctors. He sat down on an empty aisle as he waited for the pinkette's doctor. He at least wanted to help the teen in some way he could. He was lost in thought as to what might happen the his friend if he didn't saw the fight.

It was 4 in the morning before he was confronted by the doctor yet again.

"His condition was critical but we had been able to stabilize the problem, he suffered from physical exhaustion and severe blood loss, and lack of energy... Any idea about that?"

"I heard the man say about him sucking his energy out of his system. Will he be alright?"

"Sucking energy out of his system..." The doctor sighed "He will be alright but his energy won't come back until he is fully recovered. He needs to regain his energy so he might be in a coma-like state, if my calculations are correct he will be waking up in 4 to 5 days tops."

"Thank goodness, umm.. I'll might as well cover his expenses, I guess?" He said hesitantly.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Natsu: Why did I lose?**

**Gray: 'Cause you're going to be my cute, obedient slave**

**Me: Gray's right Natsu! Its inevitable, but you'll love it**

**Natsu: I better!**

**Gray: Did I hear that right?**

**Natsu: *Blushes* Y-Y-Yeah, If I'm going to be a slave, I'd rather be enslave to you.**

**Gray: 'Progress' Hey Mystery!**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Gray: Don't be to hard at my baby k? *puts arm around Natsu's neck***

**Natsu: *blushes* Don't make him too cruel at me.**

**Me: Can't promise to you two, but I'll keep that in mind. Please favorite and review guys!**


	6. Recovery

**A/N: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews guys, I really appreciate it. It's nice to see that you guys are enjoying my story, and because you guys love it so much, here's another installment of My Very Own Vampire!**

**Me: Yay, I've updated two chapters in a row yay!  
**

**Gray: Is this the chapter where I get Natsu as an obedient slave?**

**Me: Not yet, sorry Gray.**

**Natsu: Yeah, hahaha I'm still a free vampire. Good for you, stupid stripper!**

**Gray: Why you...! Hey Mystery!**

**Me: Yeah, what can I do for you?**

**Gray: I changed my mind, as soon as I get Natsu as a slave make me humiliate him and give him a punishment! *glares at me* I have been waiting for several chapter for Natsu and if I don't become his master yet, I swear, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!**

**Me: *whimpers* Y-Y-Yes G-G-Gray, I'll g-g-g-get t-t-to it r-right a-a-away! *dashes to the computer***

**Gray: That's more like it!**

**Natsu: HEYY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Gray: I DON'T CARE**

**Natsu: I really hate you, you know that?**

**Gray: I love you too babe! *corners Natsu in a corner***

**Natsu: *blushes* W-w-what a-a-re y-y-you d-d-doing t-this t-t-t-time babe?**

**Me: WAIT, Natsu what did you call Gray?**

**Natsu: *whispers* This is not the time Mystery.**

**Gray: I already ask Natsu out after he walked out in the previous chapter remember?**

**Me: WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?**

**Gray: Don't get your underwear in a knot. I got it on tape! *throws phone into me***

**Natsu: *blushes* Wait! I looked like an idiot there!**

**Me: *plays video* E-e-e-enjoy...**

**Gray: If you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is in need of some attention, if you know what I mean.**

**Natsu: *pales***** No Gray, not yet please.**

**Gray: Is the mighty salamader begging?**

**Natsu: *blushes* Y-y-y-yes I-I-I a-a-am, so please? *gives Gray the cutest puppy dog eyes***

**Gray: Grrr... Fine, not yet but I want you in my bed. *grabs Natsu* Bye guys!**

**Natsu: Helllppppp! RAPE!**

**Gray: Not yet... *laughs like a maniac*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Recovery**

_"Thank goodness, umm.. I'll might as well cover his expenses, I guess?" He said hesitantly._

.

.

.

.

The raven haired teen was currently sitting in the bar of his guild. Eating some ice-cube from his earlier drink, he was deep in thought, his mind seemed to focus on the pink haired teen he saved, his recovery was the only thing that was on his mind right now.

"Gray-sama" a voice called out. "Gray-sama" and again "GRAY-SAMA!"

The outburst snapped Gray right out of his reverie, he quickly scanned the area to find where the source of the voice was. Standing behind him, he saw a blue haired woman smiling at him.

"Gray-sama looks like he's worrying for someone, is there something wrong?" She asked

"No, it's just that I met someone new here in Magnolia, then he invited me to dinner-"

"-Juvia senses another potential love rival!" The woman said face filled with determination.

"It's not like that, he just-"

"-Wait, it's a guy, Gray-sama I didn't know you were gay?!"

"It was just a friendly dinner!" He shouted._ 'Plus, I wouldn't mind making love to him. WAIT, WHAT?!'_ He thought.

"Juvia would like to meet this "friend" of yours Gray-sama."

"Yeah sure."

.

.

.

Gray is growing worried by the minute for the safety of his pink haired friend. For the past few days, he couldn't get his mind off of him, it felt like in some weird way he had been hooked to the teen but he doesn't know why.

After debating mentally with himself, he decided to check on the teen since he offered to pay for the expenses. He had started to walk to the hospital from the guild, he passed by a flower shop and bought some red tulips.

With the flowers at hand, he began to walk through the busy streets of Magnolia to the one and only hospital that it houses. As he stepped inside, he was greeted by doctors and nurses running all over the premises trying to get work done.

"Good afternoon sir, are you visiting someone?" The male nurse at the desk asked.

"Yes I am." He answered

"Name please."

"Um, I don't actually know his name, but he has pink hair." He explained

"A guy with pink hair, hold on sir."

Gray started to get nervous as he saw the male getting frustrated, the man stood up and talk to the other nurses. After waiting for a while the nurse came back with another nurse, this time a female, bearing an accomplished expression based on his smile.

"Sorry for the wait sir, but we finally found the nurse who is currently taking care of the patient you described." He apologized, with that he left the female nurse, in which she started to guide the raven haired male to the pinkette's room.

"He is still sleeping ever since he got here, but he's improving every second. If his recovery keeps up he should be able to check out the day after tomorrow. Thanks to you and your quick thinking, you actually saved his life, he suffered from a couple of fractured bones, severe blood loss and his injuries were critical, but because you were able to give him first aid, his condition became stable for the time being." She said

"Good, I've been worrying about his health for the past few days. I was busy so I wasn't able to visit him. It nice to hear that he is recovering quickly."

They kept on talking, conversing about the hospital cost which isn't much because of the payment he receives completing missions in the guild. Taking another turn, the duo finally made it into the sleeping patient's room and opened the door slowly, making sure that they aren't making too much noise.

He thanked the nurse for taking him to the teen and the nurse quickly left to attend to other appointed job to her. He stepped inside and closed the door, the room only housed the pinkette seeing the other bed was vacant, he dropped the flowers into a vase full of water and sat down next the pinkette's bed.

He looked at him, his face had some bandage as well as his arm, most of his body was covered by the blanket. The pinkette was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling languidly and the beeping of the heart monitor filled the silent room.

He didn't stay long, for he had no connection to the aforementioned teen, he felt as if a big load was lift of his heart from hearing and witnessing the pinkette's recovery.

As Gray left the room he didn't realize that the pink haired vampire stirred awake...

.

.

.

**(Natsu's P. O. V.)**

_'Ughh.. My body feels limp and heavy, did I died? The last thing I remembered was the death of my attacker and a raven haired teenager that looked familiar.'_

I tried to open my eyes only to be welcomed by a blinding light. I flinched from the brightness and waited for a little while before I tried again, but everything that I saw was a blur, I tried to rub it off but to no avail. Fortunately, the blur went away and I got to see where I was; a hospital room.

I tried to get up and felt pain shot up my back, nevertheless, I sat up and let my feet dangle to the side of the bed. I stood up but my legs felt a little wobbly. 'How long was I out' I thought. I attempted to walk to the door and managed to reach for it without falling down, I opened it and a nurse immediately saw me and called for the doctor.

"You're awake, so how do you feel?" She asked while dragging me back to the room

I sat down to the nearest bed "I feel ok." I answered her. Then a doctor came in, he looked down at the wooden board that he was carrying around.

"What is the last thing that you remember sir?"

"I remember getting jumped at the alley near the East Forest, we had a fight and I collapsed but before I lost consciousness I saw what I think was three ice arrows pierce through his heart, then a black-haired teenager that look like 18-19 years old. He said that I'm safe and that he killed my attacker and that he was dead."

"Hmm... Everything seems to be in order, tell me, do you feel drained of energy?"

"No?"

"Good."

"Umm... How long was I out? Who saved me?" I asked

"You were out for almost a week, 5 days to be precise. For who saved you was a raven haired teenager you talked about, his named was... Gray, Gray Fullbuster if I recall."

_'Gray...'_ I thought_ 'So he's my master from now on…... My very first master... Please, I'm begging you please be a kind master!'_

I have heard stories about enslaved vampires, they were kind masters and cruel ones. From what I've heard they received punishments and torture. These are the reasons on why I worked out and strived to be stronger so I won't be tied down to a master and be labelled as a slave.

"So when can I go?"

"Tomorrow, we still need to monitor you for 24 hours before we can let you go."

"How much are my expenses?"

"It's all been covered."

"Really?! By who?!" I was astonished, who would pay for my medical bill.

"Gray covered everything, you should thank him. He's a nice person, you know."

_'I'll do more than thank him. I'm his fucking slave for crying out loud!'_

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Me: Gray? Natsu? Where are you guys?**

**Lucy: I saw Gray drag Natsu to his house. *blushes***

**Me: Oh, Hey Lucy, Erza, and Levy.**

**Erza: Hello.**

**Levy: Hi! **

**Gajeel: You're not touching my shrimpy here are you *glares at me***

**Me: A-a-ah n-n-no s-sir!**

**Gajeel: Good!**

**Levy: *smacks Gajeel in the head* Stop threatening him!**

**Gajeel: Hey that hurts!**

**Lucy: Serves you right! **

**Gajeel: This is why you don't have a boyfriend yet. **

**Lucy: Why you...! Nevermind.**

**Gray: *with a smug expression***

**Lucy, Erza & Levy: Hey Gray! Where's Natsu?**

**Natsu: I'm here *bratheless***

**Gajeel: Congrats Gray!**

**Natsu: WE DIDN'T DO THAT YET!**

**Gray: Yeah, just made him a moaning wreck under me as I marked my property. *takes Natsu's scarf off of his neck* See!**

**Natsu: *Blushes and whimpers* Can I have m-m-my scarf b-b-back... babe?**

**Gray: That's more like it!**

**Loke: Damn, that's a big hickey!**

**Gray: Hey Loke.**

**Loke: So does he taste good?**

**Gray: Of course**

**Natsu: *grabs Gray's arm* Let's go Gray.**

**Gray: To where?**

**Natsu: *whispers* I want more hickeys.**

**Everyone: What?**

******Natsu: *whispers* I want more hickeys.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Natsu: *shouts* I WANT MORE HICKEYS! *blushes***

***drags Gray to his house and loudly closes the door***

**Gajeel: Damn, Salamander must've liked it**

**Loke: Were talking about my best friend here!  
**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter guys! Please favorite and review. I've also started to write another fanfic. Feel free to check it out! **

**Lucy: I wanna be in it!**

**Erza: As do I!**

**Levy: Me too!**

**Loke:Me three!**

**Gajeel: If shrimpy's gonna be there I want in.**

**Happy: AYE SIR!**

**Me: Of course. See you guys in the next fanfic and chapter. BYE !**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
